I'm fallin' for you
by VictoriousLoverx
Summary: Just an one-shot about Beck and Tori getting together. Bori all the way, with Jori friendship and one-sided Bade. PLEASE REVIEW! :)


Hey guys! I'm so freakin' bored on this stupid summer holidays, so I decided to write a Victorious one-shot. ^^ I won't be making any sequel to this; it's just something which randomly popped into my head. This fanfic has some Bade, which is my least-favorite Victorious ship, Jori friendship and of course, Bori, my favorite Victorious ship. I really hate Jade and I only wish her the worst, but whenever I write Bori stories where Bade is broken up, I try to make Jade atleast somewhat a 'good' person. ;)

Please don't be bitching at me because I hate Jade; not all Victorious fans love Jade. Some of them like Tori, Beck, Cat or Trina. I don't like Jade because of her mean personality, even though she can be kind at times. I don't like Bade, and most of the people hate me because of that. One look at Bade makes my day even worse. I know that I can't keep my opinion about Jade for myself, but it's the fact that I'm not afraid to thrash somebody else's opinions.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own, and I will never own Victorious, but I might get a chance to own Avan Jogia though. :3

* * *

Tori was sitting on the couch in the living room, and she was watching the re-runs of The Big Bang Theory. Nothing like Sheldon, Penny, Howard, Raj and Leonard to bright up your day. She wore a green hoodie, black tank top underneath it and jean shorts. Her long brown hair was tied up into a messy ponytail at the top of head. She had a bowl full of popcorn in her lap.

She was enjoying the show until she didn't she hear a loud pounding on the door. She was a bit confused, but then realized who is the only person that actually knocked like that. _''Jade''_, she thought to herself as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Feeling her heart beating faster, she slowly approached the door and opened them, revealing Jade, who stood there, with her arms crossed across her chest, with a usual scowl on her face.

''Hey Vega. How long does it take you to open the door?'', Jade said sarcastically, as she sat on the other couch. She anxiously followed Jade to the couch and sat opposite of her. Tori was wondering: what the hell was Jade doing at her house?

''So, what brings you in here Jade?'', Tori said, forcing a smile. Jade dragged view from her black combat boots to Tori. Her scowl soon changed into a smirk. ''Well, the reason I came here is because I wanted to talk about Beck, and our friendship.'', Tori's jaw immediately dropped. Did Jade just called Tori her friend? She wanted to pinch herself to check if it was real. Jade West was calling Tori Vega her friend? She quickly shook her head to get that thought out of her mind.

And Jade also said she wanted to talk about Beck; she and Beck broke up a few weeks ago, right at Tori's house. She was devastated when he decided to broke things off with her. She and Beck were so the 'perfect couple' of the Hollywood Arts, but the truth is, they were too far away from being perfect couple. They were dating for almost three years, and for the last months of their relationship they were only arguing more and more. The feelings they had for each other at the beginning, started to fade even more and more, with each fight. When they broke up, she still had some feelings for Beck.

After the time around Platinum Music Awards, Jade noticed Beck and Tori becoming more closer than ever, and the way they hugged after Mason Thornesmith annouced to Tori that she will sing at the PMA's, and the unfamiliar gleam in Beck's eyes when he was holding her, it made Jade realize that Beck has moved on. She was a little annoyed at first, but after Tori lost her spot at the Platinum Music Awards, she was chosen to replace Tori. When she saw Beck and Tori's almost kiss through Cat's laptop, and how they didn't kiss because of her, it made Jade feel sorry for Tori and she gave her spot back. She was really enjoying Tori's performance, even though she won't admit it. During Tori's performance, she and Beck sorted things out. She also gave him a blessing if he and Tori start dating.

''You just called me a friend.'', Tori said flatly, trying not to look Jade into the eyes. ''I'm sick of you hiding your feelings for Beck.'', Jade said in a slightly harsh voice, causing Tori to move back from Jade.

''I-I don't have any feelings for Beck! What makes you think that?'', the brunette girl tried to defend herself, but the gothic girl sitting opposite of her was quite persistent. ''Oh my God, Vega! It's quite obvious that you and Beck have a thing for each other. I just remember you two hugging when Mason Thornesmith annouced that you will be performing at the Platinum Music Awards. He had that unfamiliar gleam in his eyes. And he tried to kiss you, two times!'', Jade was now starting to get even more annoyed. Tori swallowed hard, and she leaned her head against the couch.

''Look Vega, Beck has feelings for you. He told me that a few days ago. The way he looks at you, it makes me realize that we never had something like that in our relationship. You are the only girl, beside me, who Beck would like to date.'', Jade said in her most possible calm voice.

''So, you think that I should go his RV and talk to him about the feelings we have for each other?''

''Yeah, he won't wait forever. Nothing lasts forever you know?''

''Um, thanks Jade. That was really nice of you.'', Jade suddenly gave Tori a hug, which she never expected from Jade. After that, Jade left, leaving Tori somewhat doubtful. _''What if she was just joking? But, I need to go to Beck's place to talk about us''_, Tori thought to herself. She went upstairs to change into something more prettier than her old green hoodie and shorts.

She changed into a soft pink floral shirt, blue skinny jeans, and white low-cut Converse sneakers. She let her hair fall down her shoulders. She didn't apply much make-up; just some mascara, a little blush on her rosy cheeks, and a hint of strawberry lipgloss on her plump lips. She checked herself in the mirror once again, and she grabbed the house keys, locked the front door, and the threw the keys under the mat. She decided to walk, since Trina took the car again; she was out for shopping with her best girl friends, and her parents were on a vacation to Cabo San Lucas.

After some 20 minutes, she was on the door of Beck's RV. She listened to Jade's advice; maybe talking to Beck about her feelings for him could be a good idea, although she wasn't sure if she could trust her, afterall they were sort of..friends, or actually friends? She will never know that.

Knocking on the door of Beck's RV, Tori started to feel more nervous than she was before. She waited a few seconds before Beck didn't finally open his door.

''Hey Tor, what are doing here?'', he said, leaning against the doorframe. Tori could feel her cheeks reddening with each second. ''Well, I have to talk with you about something.'', she said in a calm voice. He smiled at her. ''So, what are you waitin' for? Are you gonna come in or what?''.

''Yeah sure.''. Once they were both inside Beck's RV, Tori sat on his bed. He sat beside her.

''So, what's the thing you want to talk about?''

''It's about us, and what happened during the PMA's.''

''Oh, okay?'', Beck said, sounding slightly nervous. Tori turned her head to look him in the eyes. They were full of expectation, patience and nervousness. Beck was starting to get nervous right now; he has had a crush on Tori ever since she came to Hollywood Arts. After his break-up with Jade a few months ago, he thought that he might get a chance to start dating Tori, but she hasn't made any move. He was curious if she also has feelings for him like he has for her.

''I know you tried to kiss me, and we didn't because of Jade. That made me realize that Jade is maybe my friend, and I also realized that I have feelings for you.'', Tori said, turning her head away from Beck.

''R-really? You really have feelings for me?'', Beck said, a smile forming on his face. Tori turned her head back to look him into the eyes, as she nodded her head yes. He smiled at her again, before locking their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Tori's slender waist, her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his perfectly fluffy hair. They were making out for good 3 minutes, but had to pull away because their lungs were on fire and they were seeking air. After they pulled away, Tori somehow managed to flash a smile at Beck, who was now grinning, happier by the fact that the girl who he loves, loves him back. He pulled her into his embrace, losing himself into her soft flowery-scented hair. Beck pulled away soon, staring into Tori's gorgeous brown eyes.

''Tor, you are the most beautiful girl I know, your voice is amazing, you dance well, you act well. Will you give me a chance and go out with me?'', Tori's lips immediately spread into a smile.

''Yes, a hundred times!'', she exclaimed happily, as Beck locked their lips together once more.

* * *

It could've been a better ending, I know, but I didn't have any inspiration, so I quickly typed some words and that's it. I hope you like this one-shot, and please remember to REVIEW.

~Helly.


End file.
